hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Sell Your Soul
Sell Your Soul is a song from Hollywood Undead's debut album, Swan Songs. Background J-Dog spoke with Artist Direct about the track. "Da Kurlzz had a vision out of nowhere of doing a heavier song, and Deuce stole it. I'm just kidding. They just wanted to make an in-your-face heavy song with crazy drums and live guitar. Deuce came up with an idea. I went over to his house. We worked with Danny Lohner on that one. We collaborated with him on that track, and he really brought it to life. It's one of my favorites." Official Lyrics I'm holding on so tightly now My insides scream so loud They keep watching, watching me drown How did it come to this? How did it come to this? How did I know it was you? It was a bad dream asphyxiated, watch me bleed The life support was cut, the knot was too tight They push and pull me but they know they'll never win Throw it all away, throw it all away! I keep on screaming, but there's really nothing left to say So get away, just get away! I keep on fighting, but I can't keep going on this way I can't keep going, can't keep going on like this They make me sick and I get so sick of it 'Cause they won't let me, they won't let me breathe Why can't they let me be? Why can't they let me be? Why don't I know what I am? I force this hate into my heart 'cause it's my only friend My lips are sewn shut, I watch myself bleed They push and pull me and it's killing me within Throw it all away, throw it all away! I keep on screaming, but there's really nothing left to say So get away, just get away! I keep on fighting, but I can't keep going on this way I can't keep going, can't keep going on this way I can't keep going, can't keep going on this way My heartbeat stumbles and my backbone crumbles I feel, is it real, as the lynch mob doubles They want blood and they'll kill for it, drain me and they'll kneel for it Burn me at the stake, met the devil, made the deal for it Guillotine dreams, yeah, their guillotine gleams The blood of their enemies watching while they sentence me Sentencing ceased, sentence deceased And watch them bask in the glory of their holy disease Throw it all away, throw it all away! I keep on screaming, but there's really nothing left to say So get away, just get away! I keep on fighting, but I can't keep going on this way I keep on running, I keep on running I keep on running, but I can't keep going on this way I keep on running, I keep on running I keep on running, but I can't keep going on this way! Background vocals *Da Kurlzz shouts "throw it all away, throw it all away!" and "so get away, just get away!" behind Deuce and Johnny 3 Tears. Original version The version of this song released during the MySpace era features a different mixing, with guitars more louder than in album version. Different drum takes, and different synths mixing. Johnny 3 Tears is the only member screaming during the chorus. Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - guitar *Da Kurlzz - background vocals *Deuce - production, programming, vocals *J-Dog - vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals ;Additional *Ben Grosse - mixing *Billy Howerdel - additional engineering *Danny Lohner - additional guitars, production *Dean Saenz - drums Trivia *This song was originally intended to be a track on Hollywood Undead. *A live version of this song is featured as a track on Desperate Measures. Category:Songs Category:Swan Songs Category:Hollywood Undead (album) Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:J-Dog Category:Deuce (HU) Category:2008 Category:Songs played live Category:Title not after Lyrics Category:Da Kurlzz Category:Clean Category:Official Lyrics Category:Written by Deuce (HU) Category:Written by J-Dog Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears Category:Written by Danny Lohner Category:Produced by Deuce Category:Produced by Danny Lohner